leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Plasma/Games/Black 2
In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Team Plasma is broken into two different forces. One force remains loyal to N and retains the same purpose; the other is loyal to Ghetsis and serves a new purpose: to take over Unova. The new Team Plasma first appears at Floccesy Ranch where they try to steal a , but they are stopped. They are found again in Virbank City, where they attempt to steal the player and Hugh's Pokémon. After fending them off, Hugh believes they have retreated to Castelia City, where they are found in Castelia Sewers. Colress appears in the sewers, where he mentions he is researching how to draw out the most strength from Pokémon. After defeating Burgh at the Castelia Gym, Colress will use a special machine to clear the blocking off . In Nimbasa City, Team Plasma is confronted by Hugh who demands answers from them about a Pokémon kidnapping in Aspertia City. After competing in the Pokémon World Tournament, the player, Hugh, and Cheren confront Team Plasma on their ship which has docked at the PWT. There Zinzolin appears and reveals they have a new plan to take over the Unova region before telling the Shadow Triad to remove the trio from the ship. After winning at the Mistralton Gym, Professor Juniper sends the player to Opelucid City to find out more information about the Legendary Dragon Pokémon from Drayden. On the way, the player and Hugh encounter Zinzolin in Lacunosa Town where they battle him and a grunt in a tag battle. Following the player's victory at the Opelucid Gym, Team Plasma begin their operation by covering Opelucid City and nearby routes with ice in search of Drayden's DNA Splicers. They are quickly defeated and retreat to the Seaside Cave, although Opelucid City remains frozen for some time. After winning at the Humilau Gym, the player heads to where Colress gives them his device to make the Crustle roadblocks disappear. Upon making it past the Crustle, the player defeats the Team Plasma members inside the Plasma Frigate, but once again is removed from the ship by the Shadow Triad and watches the ship fly off. They track it down to the Giant Chasm where once again they must fight their way through the ship. Upon the defeat of Zinzolin and the new boss Colress, Ghetsis reveals himself as the true mastermind behind Team Plasma. He reveals he never intended to liberate Pokémon two years ago; it was just a ploy to get N to follow his plans. After defeating the Shadow Triad, the player gives chase to Ghetsis and finds him in the deepest part of the Giant Chasm, where he summons . Ghetsis orders Kyurem to attack the player, but the attack is stopped at last minute by N who arrives to save them. Ghetsis is not surprised by this, who then uses the stolen DNA Splicers to merge Kyurem with N's Dragon. The player then takes on the new Dragon as well as Ghetsis and puts an end to his plans once and for all. Colress then disbands Team Plasma for good, taking the Plasma Frigate and docking it outside the P2 Laboratory where he continues his research. There is also a group of disbanded Team Plasma members, still loyal to N, who reside in the house just above Driftveil Gym with Rood, Anthea, and Concordia. Ashamed of their past deeds, they have vowed to make amends by taking in abandoned and abused Pokémon and finding kind and caring Trainers for them. They openly welcome the into joining their cause to help stop Ghetsis and to help take care of the abandoned Pokémon. As such, Rood gives the player N's Zorua, deeming them a caring Trainer. They also confront the new Team Plasma at the Giant Chasm and help hold them off so the player can enter the Plasma Frigate. The player can also find N's Pokémon in various locations after witnessing a Memory Link. On , Mae mentions that she was a , and that she battled / . Category:Team Magma (TCG)